1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate, in general, to integrated computing and storage systems and particularly to a system for automated integration of modular computer and storage components.
2. Relevant Background
A computer system can be characterized as a diverse combination of electronic components that function together as a cohesive entity. In its simplest terms, a computer consists of a processor, some form of a storage medium, and a means to communicate between the processor and storage medium. A personal computer, for example, typically includes one microprocessor, a combination of read only memory and random access memory, and a communication bus to transfer data and code between the processor and the various forms of memory.
When a user elects to expand the capability of a personal computer, for example to expand the storage capability, one option is to purchase a larger hard drive that is either internally or externally based. Depending on the type and brand, this added storage capability can be added in what is known to one skilled in the art as “plug and play”. And while it is possible to couple two or more personal computers together to increase computational capability, such a task is not trivial. For example, consider the difficulty in linking a computer based on an Apple® operating system to one operating on a Microsoft® operating system so as to utilize both processors to address a problem present on a UNIX® based machine.
In network computing, the independent nature of compute and storage components becomes even more pronounced. A typical computing system includes several components. Typically a component is primarily a storage component or a compute component. These components are linked together by a network infrastructure such as routers, switches, gateways, and the like. When such a compute or storage component is added to an established network system, it is essentially an island unto itself. Beyond plugging the component into the same wall outlet for electrical power, a component newly added, to an established enterprise system has little ability to interact with any other system component. Without customizing network adapters, installing an operating system, modifying existing protocols to meet the network protocol, configuring network interfaces, and countless other configuration tasks, the component fails to be interoperable with the other components of the enterprise system.
Historically, operational costs of an enterprise system are many times greater than the initial capital outlay. In part this is due to the need to integrate each component as it is added to a system. However, operational costs do not cease once a component has been incorporated into a system. The cost of maintaining a system of compute and storage components is significant. To minimize these costs, entities strive to maintain a system that does not impede operations from lack of resources yet does not possess significant excess capabilities. Unfortunately systems today are designed for surge requirements. For example, during the holiday shopping period, an e-commerce provider may need 100 servers to ensure that customers are promptly and accurately provided with the ability to conduct a transaction. Even a momentary lapse in the system's capability can result in significant monetary losses. Thus systems are designed to address this momentary need yielding, during other periods, a highly inefficient storage and compute infrastructure. And while theoretically it may be possible for a technician to disconnect surplus components and then reinitialize them when needed, the cost of doing so is prohibitive when compared to simply maintaining their operational status. Thus many enterprise systems can be characterized as having vast amounts of excess capability over the majority of a system's life span. A challenge remains, therefore, for a system in which compute and storage components are modular such that they can be added and/or removed in an automated manner. These and other challenges present in the prior art are addressed by the present invention.